Lost in the woods
by FreakinAssasin
Summary: SO I've completed this essay, Here's the full story! Please leave a review. All criticism is welcomed. :)


Lost in the woods

It was almost pitch black with the vision not extended three feet from where I stood; I remembered nothing. I never felt so horrified in my life. The sound of the crickets chirping, the rustling of the trees against the wind and my shoes scraping against the grass only added up to my rapidly rising level of fear. Waking up here in the middle of the night has never been my intention, which made me wonder. Where was I, and how did I get here? These questions befuddled my already daunted mind as I struggled to make sense of my existence.

Scrambling through my pockets for something useful, I found a flashlight. That's a convenience. It was almost as if someone had placed me in this dreadful place on purpose. Swallowing my fear, I turned on the flashlight to find out I WAS in a forest. Huge towering "trees" emerged from the ground; the wind howled through their arm-like branches sounding like a lost language weaving ancient curses. Sinister, dark looking clouds loomed overhead like a thick blanket, blocking out the already dim light. Strangely enough, the trees seemingly gave way, as if they were leading me. A feeling of dread washed over me as I slowly started walking down the path. My mind screaming for me to get out of this comprehension.

I was getting more and more paranoid by the second. I could feel the gaze of someone or something upon me. But whenever I turned back, there was no one there. A walk turned into a jog, and finally onto a full out sprint. I did not know in which direction I was running towards, but all I knew was that I had to get out of this place. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore and leaned on a nearby tree. Struggling to regain my breathing, the only sound that could be heard were that of the howling wind. My entire body froze solid, I realized something was not right. What I had placed my hand on was certainly not that of a tree. My heartbeat rocketed. Paralyzed with fear I slowly looked towards what I had placed my hand on. Much to my relief, it was just a piece of paper attached onto the trunk. Although it was not what I had expected, it was almost as equally terrifying. There was a drawing of a man wearing what seemed to be a tuxedo, with creepy long arms and legs, but on the face... There was nothing. What was written on the piece of paper was bone-chilling enough to send me running again. "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU."

I was getting desperate. There was a complete silence. My legs were screaming at me to stop, but I just wouldn't, I couldn't. My sanity was slowly draining away from me. I started hallucinating of an inhuman creature with long limbs, hiding in the woods, stalking me. Or so, I thought. As if it wasn't bad enough, for I tripped, spraining my ankle and landing on the cold hard forest ground. The flashlight I was holding had flown a distant away only furthering my aggravation. Gathering what little bit of will power and strength I had, I walked towards my flash light, picked it up and carried on walking.

The gusts of chilly wind penetrated through the measly protection my clothes provided, straight to my trembling chest. The excruciating pain in my leg was more than enough a sign to tell me that I needed to sit down and rest soon. For what seemed like hours of walking, I came across a one-storied dilapidated marble building in the opening. My instincts had told me to stay away, but it was immediately overcome by the urge to rest and hopefully, find something to satisfy my thirst.

Walking through the entrance, my mind instantly registered the amount of pathways this "building" has. Looking at it and back to the forest, I decided I rather take a chance here. Taking a deep breath as to hopefully calm myself down, I steeled myself for the worst and started walking through the pathway on the most left.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the marble corridor; little drops of water fell from the ceiling, creating tiny puddles. The deeper I wandered into this maze of a building, the more my headached. Just as I turned around yet another corner, I saw the shadowy figure of something that sent the hairs on the back of my neck prickling. It looked exactly like the same inhuman thing I saw in my "hallucinations". My throat felt constricted, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. Every ounce of muscle in my body screamed at me to run, but I remained frozen. A small note, flew next to the ground in front of me. "I SEE YOU." 

I did not need a second hint. Struggling to run with my sprained angle, I could not fully recognize the shadowy figure as my flashlight did not extend far enough for my vision; and I dared not turn around to take a closer look. Through twists and turns I ran and out of sheer luck, managed to find an exit from this maze. Panting, I looked back into the entrance. What I saw would scare me for the rest of my life. What stood in the entrance of the building was mysteriously wearing a "tuxedo". Long arms and legs accompanied with tentacles were waving about from its back, its head bent sideways. But the face… It was the face that terrified me the most; it was white and void of facial features. And it was just staring at me.

My face turned pale white. Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead; my lips started quivering from fear. For the longest of moments, I froze. Then suddenly as I blinked, it disappeared somehow. Almost instantaneously, a sidesplitting headache occurred. Clutching my head in pain, I fell to the ground. After rolling for a few minutes groaning; the headache eventually subsided into a more minor one. Picking myself up, I struggled to walk.

I was tempted to just let myself fall and accept the fate that I would just die here in this encursed place. But somehow, I found the will to just keep walking. Fate finally seemed to smile on me as I passed by what seemed to be a small shed. Opening and quickly shutting the door, I let loose a loud sigh of relief. As I turned to inspect this shed, I went wide-eyed as the light from the torch I was using drifted towards the table. Much to my surprise, it was a pistol.

Picking it up, I checked whether if it had been loaded or not. The fear and paranoia I once held inside me had turned into anger and determination. Taking the gun and holding it close to me, I opened the door, cherishing the air that gusted threw me, as it might be my last, and stepped outside of the shed with newfound courage. Pistol in hand and a torchlight in another, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "COME OUT HERE YOU ABOMINATION."

Walking a few steps, I showed a small glint of fear as it appeared next to a tree within my vision. Lifting my pistol up, I pulled the trigger, "BAM!" The loud inhuman screeching of it can be heard throughout the whole forest. It looked down to where the bullet had pierced into, and looked towards me. For the first time, it started to walk towards me; a sinister aura surrounded it. I felt myself hesitate, my hands were shaking. Swallowing an ounce of fear, I pulled the trigger again. Causing another ear-deafening screech from the creature before it disappeared.

Had I got him? I asked myself. It could not have been that easy. Holding the weapon closely in hand, I slowly used my flashlight to inspect my surroundings. The silence was unnerving, my eyes were darting about, trying to pinpoint where it was. All of a sudden, it appeared right in front of me, throwing me to the ground. The headache came back as my vision turned towards him. Except this time, I felt like I was getting hit by a truck. I didn't even realize my arms had moved itself, aiming the pistol at my own head. The creature opened its "mouth" to unimaginable height, slowly approaching me.

With one last burst of all the strength and will I could muster, I yelled at the top of my lungs as I forced my arm to move towards the creature and shot it where the face would had been. "BAM!" The creature collapsed onto the ground; dropping my pistol, I too collapsed. It was over. Finally over.

After a nightmarish night, the dawn crept in. Giving me the warmth I had needed. The sound of animals returned. As I continued walking, I came across a fence gate. I burst in happiness and joy, although confused as to how I had overlooked it before. Opening the fence gates, I stepped out. I did not know where I was, but I did not care. All it mattered was that I escaped.

Walking a good three miles, the complete silence returned. What? I looked around. What happened? As I slowly turned my head towards the road. "it" stood there with its head tilted. "What? IMPOSSIBLE." As I looked around, I found that I was encircled by more than ten of those creatures.

My arm was numb and when I looked there was nothing there. Something warm was flowing down my fingers, I felt piercing pain on my back. Life was flowing out of my body; Pain was flowing out with my blood. The ground is red and moist where I'm lying. I felt life drifting out of my body, the world slowly becoming black all around me. God in heaven, Teach me how to die._  
_


End file.
